Cloudy with a Chance of Sonshine
by speaksis2
Summary: Sonny's annoying cousin Josie comes to visit Hollywood for one month. It gets worse when Sonny finds out Josie is an intern for the Mackenzie Falls makeup arists. And it all goes down when the beautiful Josie chooses her next boyfriend. Multi-chap/Channy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter on fanfiction and right now I'm hoping it'll end up being okay. I generally write one-shots because I find them fun, cute, and easier to write. Additionally, there's almost no chance I'll get bored of a one-shot's plot because they take such a short time to write and have such a small plot. So here I go for a multi-chap. I really hope it won't crash and burn...**

**Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a Chance. My mom bought it for me off eBay for my birthday. Chad and Sonny will be dating on the next episode. I met Sterling Knight yesterday. Pretty soon, I'll be cast as a new role on Sonny with a Chance. Today is also opposite day.**

**Enjoy!**

Sonny's POV

I waved to my mom, blowing her a quick kiss, before turning to the entrance to Condor Studios. As I made my way towards the door, I heard my mom's voice call my name after my retreating figure.

"Sonny! Wait a minute!"

I swung around, sighing inwardly, and hurried back to the car, all the while wondering what my mom could possibly want.

"Hon, I forgot to tell you. Abby called last night," Abby was my mom's sister, my aunt. She was possibly the most obnoxious, fake, annoying... "Josie is coming in for about a month to visit her friend that moved here a year ago," Scratch that. Aunt Abby was the _second _most obnoxious, fake, annoying woman that ever lived. My cousin Josie topped her, easily. "She'll be staying with us for her visiting period, and since she happens to be studying makeup and hair, Marshall was kind enough to offer Josie an internship with the _Mackenzie Falls_ makeup artists. So she'll be working with you at Condor Studios!" My mom finished. I couldn't believe it. Josie, my terrible cousin, just so happened to be interning at the studio I work at? For a _month? _"Now Sonny, I know Josie isn't your favorite cousin, but according to Abby and Marshall, she should be arriving today. So just keep and eye out for her. Show her around the studios and introduce her to your cast mates. Who knows? Maybe she's changed," I nodded, forcing a smile. My mom patted my hand and drove away as I turned slowly back towards the studios, my smile disappearing.

The morning passed uneventfully. So far I hadn't seen Josie. She was probably off with the makeup artists of _Mackenzie Falls_, learning all there was to know about putting foundation powder on Chad Dylan Cooper's face. Although I hadn't seen Josie, I had heard mention of her. Apparently Nico and Grady had seen her in the cafeteria once and were positive they were both in love. That was one thing about Josie. She was great with the guys.

Josie was one of those girls that you could just look at her and know she was a (excuse the language) slut. She'd parade around with low cut tops and the teeniest excuses for skirts or shorts I'd ever seen. Her makeup always looked perfect, her bouncy blonde hair styled to perfection. She got her blonde hair from her mom who spoiled her rotten enough to pay for expensive hair dye so that her_ dear _daughter could honestly look like a Californian babe. It sickened me.

Josie and her mother lived in Northern California near Sacramento. Up until now, I'd been thankful for that. The far distance between Wisconsin and California meant that I rarely had to pay my cousin a visit. Now that we lived in Hollywood, it seemed I'd be seeing a bit more of Josie.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not usually like this. I don't enjoy putting other girls down or being mean to them. But Josie just gets under my skin, big time. It was going to be a long month.

At lunch, I walked with Tawni to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat before rehearsal. As we entered the hallway, I noticed with a pang of annoyance a familiar looking shirt. It was a t-shirt I'd outgrown a year ago. My mom had sent it to Aunt Abby hoping that the petite Josie could use it. Apparently, she could. The girl wearing the t-shirt was turned away from me, her arms wrapped around some poor boy's neck as they made out in a corner of the cafeteria.

"Glad to see she's made friends," I muttered to Tawni as I made my way over, hoping to pass them and get in line for lunch. The pair was wrapped around each other tightly, but they happened to be standing about where the lunch line ended.

Tawni giggled with me as we made our way past the couple, only to be cut off by a _Teen Gladiator_ hulk bypassing us to get in line for food. I glared at the back of his head as Tawni and I got into line a couple feet from Josie.

I heaved a sigh, remembering what my mother said about being friendly to Josie. I took a deep breath. "Hey, Josie. You wanna stop making out with--" I stopped when my cousin and the boy broke apart. Josie's lip gloss was a bit smeared and the familiar blonde-haired blue-eyed boy was nervously fixing his hair as I stared at them. "Chad?"

"Uh, hey Sonny. Fancy seeing you here," Chad said, his voice breaking, I could see Josie looking between the two of us suspiciously.

"How do you two know each other?" she asked, sounding confused and dumb. I glared at them.

"We're.... coworkers of sorts," Chad told her, trying to figure out what exactly our relationship was. "Since we both work for the same studio... we see each other around."

_Yeah, you forgot to mention I hate your guts..._ I thought, staring down Chad. He looked away sheepishly.

"Right," I said, faking an innocent smile. "Good to see you, _cousin_," I pronounced the word as if it was the most important thing in the word. Chad looked up at us, startled. "Oh, Chad, didn't Josie tell you? We're cousins," I informed him, enjoying the look on Chad's face.

"Well, this is awkward," Tawni muttered beside me. The three of us turned to look at her, forgetting she was there. "What?" Tawni asked, all of our eyes glaring at her. "I'm just speaking the truth. C'mon, Sonny. Let's get some food," she grabbed my hand and towed me up the now-empty cafeteria lunch line.

We got our food and sat down at _So Random_'s usual table. Grady, Nico, and Zora had already eaten while Tawni and I were rehearsing a new "Check it Out! Girls" skit, "Check it Out! Girls in the Jungle".

Tawni watched me anxiously as I stabbed my blob of mush angrily with a fork. I couldn't believe that even Chad had fallen for Josie's looks. _I shouldn't be surprised_, I told myself, attacking the food again. _Every guy that sees her finds her to look like a goddess or something. Why should Chad be different? If anything, he would have been the first to fall for her. They're both shallow, arrogant, egotistic, full of it, stupid, annoying, difficult... _

"Sonny? Are you all right? You stabbed a hole in your plate," Tawni told me. I glanced down and saw she was right. The food's juices were now dripping out of the bottom of my styrofoam plate through a hole. I heard a giggle and looked up. It seemed like Chad and Josie were back to sharing spit. I stood up quickly, grabbed the dripping plate and deposited it, along with my lunch, into the trash. Then I stalked out of the room, ignoring the cold feeling I got as I passed Josie and Chad.

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I just _had _to have Josie get with Chad. It was too easy. Sonny jealous? Chad confused? What could be better? Anyway, rate and review. With any luck, the next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! It's hereby dedicated to xxFrostedTeardropxx because her review basically made my day. So thanks for that, and go read her stories. They're really good :)**

**And to**** xxoppisitesXattractxx, caitlinjean, and**** fANFUN5555, thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! XD**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, I wouldn't spend my Sunday afternoon writing and reading fanfiction, thank you very much. Actually, I probably still would. But whatever, the point is I don't own SWAC. Don't sue, please.**

Sonny's POV

"Alright, girls!" Marshall called as Tawni and I stood back to back in our "Check it Out!" pose, smiles plastered onto our face. "Good rehearsal! You're done for today!"

My fake smile dropped and I hurried off to our dressing room to change and go home. I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid building and have a little time to myself.

"Sonny! Wait up!" Tawni called from behind me. I realized I'd been jogging and slowed down as she ran to meet me. We started walking together.

"So I never really got to talk to you after the whole lunch incident..." Tawni began. I should've known she'd bring up Josie and Chad. I braced myself for the worst. "I just want to say that I'm sorry you've got such a jerky cousin. I know how much you like Chad, and all."

I nodded, appreciating her concern before her words sunk in. "Chad? What? No. No I do _not _like Chad. I was just surprised, that's all. Caught off guard."

Tawni gave me a sideways glance before she continued. "Look Sonny, there's no need to deny it. The entire cast, no the entire _studio_ knows you guys are in love."

"I don't love—wait did you say 'you guys'? You mean he likes me? N-not that I care, it's just..." I stumbled over my words, feeling like this day was filled with way too much confusion and emotion.

"Gosh, you're so clueless. Yes, he likes you. He's liked you for forever. You were just too blind and full of denial to notice. He's probably just as confused as you are," _Wow. Tawni was actually... making sense. What was up with everyone today?_

"Look, Tawni. If he likes me, than what's he doing making out with Josie?" we neared the dressing room door and I opened it, revealing a messy room. However, on my vanity there was a vase full of roses. I gasped and ran over, Tawni on my heels.

The roses were red and in full bloom. In the center of the bouquet, there was one white rose with a little note tied to it. I picked out the note and read it aloud for Tawni.

"Dear Sonny. I'm really sorry if you're mad about today. I didn't know she was your cousin or anything. Can we still be friends? From, Chad," I read, my voice rising in anger. I crumpled the note and sat down on my vanity stool, fuming.

Tawni opened her mouth to say something before her phone rang. She picked it up and had a brief conversation before closing her phone and looking back at me. "That was my mom. She's wants to take me out to dinner. I've gotta go, Sonny."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Tawni," I told her, still focused on the flowers.

Tawni gave me a sad look before grabbing her purse and closing the dressing room door behind her. I stared at the roses before breaking down and crying.

After about fifteen minutes, I regained control of myself and realized my mom would be worried. I stood up and fixed my disheveled hair and makeup before calling a taxi and driving home.

Opening the apartment door, I yelled, "Hey Mo--" before noticing the couch. Josie, her hair still perfectly perfect, was lounging on our couch, flipping through channels on the TV as she chewed and snapped some gum. As I entered the room, she looked up and smirked at me. I glared back, noticing she'd taken that shirt my mom had given Aunt Abby and cut the neckline so that it now plunged, revealing waaayyy too much. I glared right back at her and dropped my bag on the ground next to the door.

I found my mom in her bedroom, reading a book on her bed. "What is Josie doing here?" I whispered to my mom quickly, gesturing to the open bedroom door. I could hear talking from the main room, I assumed coming from the TV.

"She's staying here, remember Sonny? I told you this morning," my mom looked strangely as I made motions for my mom to lower her voice.

_Yeah... I guess I kind of remember that..._ I thought, trying to replay the morning in my head. All I could think of from the day was Josie and Chad going at it. I groaned and slouched out of the room.

A second later I discovered that the sound of talking was, in fact, not coming from the TV. It had been coming from our living room where no other than Chad Dylan Cooper was sitting with his arm casually around Josie's shoulder. They were laughing about something or other. I rolled my eyes.

"Ahem," I said from behind the couch, startling the two. Chad jumped and looked back, seeing me, before withdrawing his arm from Josie shoulders and standing up.

"Sonny..." he began, looking pleadingly at my angry face.

"Chad. What are you doing here?" I looked from him to the door, subtly hinting he could leave any time now.

"I just wanted to--" Chad tried to explain but was cut off my Josie.

She stood next to Chad and grabbed his hand. "He was asking me out on a date tonight," Josie finished, smiling sweetly at Chad before glaring at me.

I raised my eyebrows at the two of them. Chad blushed, something that was new to me.

"Well, yeah I did do that. But Sonny, I really wanted to--" Chad admitted before trying to change my mood for the third time.

I cut him off once more. "I don't want to hear it, Cooper. Get out," I pointed towards the door. Chad looked torn.

"Look, honey. Just because you want him out doesn't mean he'll leave. Right, Chaddy? This is my house too now," Josie smirked at me and kissed Chad on the cheek, making my fists clench. She pulled him down with some difficulty onto the couch next to her and turned up the volume on the TV.

I wheeled around and stomped into my bedroom, only to find the bed stripped and Josie's suitcases near my dresser. My mom was standing by the bed, folding my cow sheets.

"Oh, hey Sonny. Josie will be staying in your room for the month she's here, so you'll be sleeping on the couch. Try to understand," my mom's eyes begged me. I ignored them and turned again, hurrying to the bathroom where I sat on the toilet and cried for the second time that day.

Chad's POV

I sat on the couch with Sonny's cousin watching some stupid celeb gossip show. They were discussing Zac Efron, something I certainty had no interest in. I twirled Josie's blond hair around my finger as she leaned into my chest. It was like every other relationship I'd been in, except for one. Pointless, stupid, and more of a hormone craze than anything else. I hadn't let myself get emotionally close to a girl since three years ago.

But that was beside the point.

I stood up a stretched, telling Josie I was going to use the washroom. She smiled a pretty little smile at me, like all the other girls, as I turned and made my way to the bathroom. I stopped in front of the closed bathroom door, hearing broken sobs. I stood there for a moment, feeling terrible about Sonny before turning back to the living room and joining Josie back on the couch, telling her the bathroom was occupied. She nodded and went back to watching. I put my arm around her and stared at the TV, reflecting. I had Josie now, a pointless little child that would do anything and everything I wanted. She'd be the perfect little girlfriend. The media would eat it up, and Josie would be happy. Maybe Sonny would be hurt.

But I had Josie. And that's all I really needed, right?

**A/N: This chapter actually took me a really long time to write. I had no clue what I wanted to happen in this one, and I ended up adding up a bit more to the plot than I'd first anticipated. For instance, I didn't plan on the chapter ending with Chad's point of view, or to mention past girlfriends at all. But I felt kind of bad about never seeing his perspective and not understanding why he was going for Josie. So I did it, and the past girlfriends thing kind of flowed. I'm not sure where the whole "having one good, true love relationship but it was lost" thing came from, but you can count on it coming back later. **

** This was a really long authors note. Oops... But whatever. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon!**

** Now... you could either make me the happiest girl on Earth and press that cute "Review this Story" button *thumbs up*, or you could just make me sad and ignore that button :(. Your choice.... But poor little confused Chad wants you to press the button. Does that help?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all know that it's 8:00 at night and instead of doing my homework, I've decided to write a chapter. You guys mean so much to me, and homework can wait. Although my grades are gonna be screwed... Whatever. Sorry I can't do shout-outs to everyone who reviewed, but thank you to all that did or who favorited the story—you rock!! Onto the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I own this laptop, the chocolate chips I'm munching on, and the homework I should be doing. Nothing more. I own none of the characters except for Josie, which is making me a bit sad considering she's a jerk. Oh, sigh. **

Sonny's POV

The rest of the week went painstakingly slow. Whatever emotion Chad had begun to show me before Josie arrival and on first day was completely gone. He now ignored me. I still saw him plenty, much to my displeasure. He was over almost every night, flirting with Josie as my mom watched on, a huge smile on her face. I'd taken to walking to a nearby park and sitting on some swings, just thinking. Occasionally I'd bring my guitar and a pad of paper and write a song or two, but none of the lyrics or chords sounded right.

It didn't help matters that the rest of Condor Studios was in love with her. Eyes followed her long legs and stilettos everywhere. Even my own cast members liked chatting with her occasionally at meals. Nico and Grady were obsessed, and Zora got a kick out of making fun of the boys, so she found amusement with Josie as well.

The only person with any sense was Tawni. I guess she felt challenged by my cousin, much like she'd hated me when I first came. But this time it was worse, Tawni really _hated _Josie. It wasn't the same kind of dislike Tawni used to have for me. Not the "stealing my spotlight on a comedy show" jealousy. No, Tawni felt jealous of the stares and googly eyes Josie got. Tawni was no longer the prettiest one around. And that drove her _insane_.

Finally, Friday arrived. I couldn't wait to be home for the weekend—it was Easter which meant no rehearsals or work. I practically skipped out of the Studios after rehearsal on Friday, feeling genuinely glad for the first time in a week. I called my mom for a ride and then stood on the side of the road, anxious to get home. My happy aura evaporated as I noticed out of the corner of my eye a three named jerk making his way over to me. I grimaced and wished my mom could drive faster as Chad came closer and closer.

Chad's POV

I strolled out of the Studios after shooting, Josie trailing behind me like a puppy. I grinned at her a signature CDC grin, kissed her full on the mouth for a couple seconds (or a minute... all I know is that her lip gloss tasted like cherries) before waving goodbye as she turned back to the Studios. She had a bit more work to finish up while I was free for the day. I stretched, relishing in the sunny Californian air before noticing another person standing outside. The brunette was standing on the side of the road, talking on the phone.

I smiled a bit. I hadn't seen Sonny without Josie nearby since her arrival a week ago. Except for a few rude comments, we hadn't spoken. The truth was, I'd missed our little bickering sessions. But admitting that was not something on my agenda for the week. I had Josie now, a perfect girlfriend for Hollywood, and Sonny was just another jealous girl who wouldn't get to kiss my perfect lips.

A small part of me scowled and reprimanded myself for thinking like that. If anything, I didn't deserve Sonny, not the other way around. She was so... wonderful. That wasn't even good enough to describe her. She just lit up any room with her smile alone and made even my worst days feel a thousand times better. This week had been truly... cloudy. Overshadowed without Sonny.

I chuckled a bit at my pun. Sonny had clicked a button on her phone and was now watching the street, looking tense and full of anticipation. I smiled again and decided to screw the better part of me. Maybe Josie was perfect for me. Maybe a stupid, blonde girlfriend was all I deserved and Sonny was completely out of my league and much better than anything I could ever hope for. I knew I'd never be able to get her. She hated my guts,_ I knew that_. But that didn't mean I couldn't try, right?

I resolved myself, ignoring a screaming CDC and instead resuming a more Chad, a more _me_, attitude and walked over to Sonny.

Sonny's POV

I couldn't glare at Chad as he came towards me. I was much too surprised and startled to see him walking steadily across the sidewalk to meet me. His face seemed different somehow. His eyes were full of light and his smile looked almost hopeful. He wasn't the same boy I'd seen Josie flirt with, nor the same jerk that had kissed her back. This was Eric, my fake fan. This was the guy who perfected a terrible prom night just by being there and forgetting to press "Play" for three seconds. But most of all, this was the Chad I really knew.

He came towards me, his face alight with the same smile I'd missed in the last week. He stopped a few feet away, now looking a bit unsure of what to say. I wondered whether he'd start our normal 'Chad' 'Sonny' bicker again, or whether he actually wanted something. I stopped wishing for my mom to drive up and instead felt my heart take flight even while he stood there, doing nothing but looking at me.

He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and closed it again. I watched him fight with himself for a minute. He looked so... vulnerable and confused. Suddenly, seeing Chad looking alone and so un-Chad-like made me feel overcome with emotion and I simply rushed towards him and enveloped him in a huge hug. Our bodies pressed together. I could feel him hesitate under my embrace before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me, putting his head on top of mine which was pressed into his chest.

"I missed you," Chad murmured into my hair. I smiled into his chest and we just stood there, holding each other.

Suddenly a car horn honked and I jumped away from Chad, feeling embarrassed as my mom sat in the car, watching us. I ran my hand through my hair awkwardly and smiled a bit at Chad. "I missed you too," I admitted.

He grinned in response. "So... I guess I'll see you later? I think I'll be at your apartment with Josie after she gets out from work..." he made a face I couldn't quite place. It almost looked like... annoyance? But that couldn't be. Although I felt a bit mad for him mentioning Josie, nothing could damper my good mood. I grinned back, gave him a quick hug and a wave before jumping into the car.

My mom pressed down on the acceleration pedal, keeping her eyes focused on the road. I swear I heard her mutter, "That's my girl. No one takes my daughter's guy." I whacked her a little on the arm but looked out the window, not able to suppress the huge smile on my face.

**A/N: There. Third chapter done. To clear things up, this does NOT mean that they're dating, or that they've even acknowledging their _obvious_ liking for one another. Their little make-up session at the end was merely stating that they wanted to be on good terms, like friends. And I know this chapter was a little sappy and without too much drama... but more will be to come, don't you worry! Review, favorite, whatever you have to do. The next chapter will be up... probably not tomorrow because Tuesdays are really busy. _Maybe_, if you're nice, I'll manage to get it up on Wednesday. But reviews are always a good way to persuade me... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this is kind of late, I know I was hoping to get this up Wednesday, but it's here now. Life is just being busy. Anyway, I'm going to be out of town tomorrow until Sunday, so I probably won't get another chapter up until Sunday. Sorry 'bout that. But here's chapter four, and thanks so much for the reviews :) it makes my day when I check my email and find reviews! Thanks! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Chad: This author doesn't own SWAC. Thank god for that...**

** Josie: But, Chaddy! She gets to own ME!**

** Sonny: Yeah, great Josie. She gets to own _you._**

**Chad: Anyway... don't sue. That would _so _not be cool.**

** Heh... I've always wanted to do a disclaimer like that :)**

Sonny's POV

After work, the rest of the afternoon flew by. I chatted to my mom, worked on a new song, prepared a sketch, and even had an okay conversation with Josie. I truly felt like myself again. When the evening rolled around, Josie stood in my room, doing her makeup.

I leaned against the door frame, watching her carefully put on mascara. _Y'know... maybe Josie isn't so bad. She's not that much different than Tawni, after all. I guess she might have changed a bit. _With this in mind, I cleared my throat and started my second conversation with Josie in the last three years. "So how are you liking Condor Studios?"

Josie turned to me, her eyelashes now longer and more vibrant. I had to admit, she was great at makeup. "Oh, I just _love_ it here. Everyone at _Mackenzie Falls _is so nice, and they're all being so welcoming," she smiled at me. I almost said "yeah, because you're beautiful and everyone worships you" before stopping myself. Josie was being nice, there was no reason to ruin it. Then she added, "And Chad is, of course, gorgeous. Just like on TV. He's so hot."

I stiffened. "There's more to him than just looks, Josie. He's a really sweet, nice guy. Just because he's a TV star and is attractive doesn't mean you should just date him for his _looks,_" For some reason, her statement really annoyed me. Chad was nice, and he deserved someone that would like him for himself, not his TV personality or amazing hair or his deep blue eyes or his cute smile or his-- _Shut up, Sonny! _I commanded myself. _You're acting like some love-sick child. You're friends with Chad. Nothing more. Get over yourself._

Josie opened her mouth to retaliate when my mom called from the living room, "Josie! You're mom is on the phone, she'd like to talk to you!" Josie shot me a glare and pranced out of my bedroom. _Looks like some things never change_ I thought, rolling my eyes at the idea of Josie being caring. Suddenly, I heard a phone's beep. It was the first couple of seconds of the chorus of Tik Tok. I looked around and noticed Josie's iPhone lit up.

Too curious for my own good, I went over and checked the phone. _One new message from: James C_. I stared at the phone, my memory flashing to James Conroy, the handsome bad boy of Hollywood. Attractive, yet he was a total jerk. I grinned, remembering the fake date Chad and I went on to make James jealous.

Again, I couldn't stop my interest and I listened to hear Josie talking animatedly with her mom before picking up the phone and opening the text. _Hey babe. Yesterday was magical, I'd love to see you again. Any chance we could get a bite to eat later tonight? -JC _I stared at the text in shock before setting the phone down. So. Josie wasn't just satisfied with the star of the hottest tween drama, huh? She needed another guy? Of course she'd pick James Conroy, too. Glaring at the phone as if it was the electronics fault I was in this mess, I contemplated what to do. I had to tell Chad, of course. But how? I couldn't make it seem like I was just lying to hurt Josie. But I also couldn't admit to reading Josie's texts.

I changed the text status to "Unread" and then walked casually out of my bedroom, aiming for the living room couch. Josie was standing in the kitchen, talking to her mother about clothes. I sent her a death glare, but she ignored me. I was about to sit when the doorbell rang. I stood back up and went to the door, opening it.

Chad was standing there, his hair combed to perfection. He was holding a bouquet of flowers for Josie. I felt like puking, knowing that she was cheating on him.

"Hey Sonny," he told me, smiling sweetly. I recalled the afternoon when we'd made up and gave him a half-smile back, still not sure what to do. "Is Josie here?" I nodded mutely, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Co-come on in," I stumbled backwards and gestured for him to sit on the couch. He gave me a worried glance and I kicked myself. _How difficult is it to act normal?_

Josie, seeing Chad, said a quick goodbye to her mother and hung up the phone. She skipped over to the couch and, seeing the flowers, thanked Chad by immersing him in a make-out session. I groaned internally, feeling the urge to slap Josie or just scream in frustration. With difficulty, I ignored both options and instead went to my room.

I grabbed my guitar and a jacket. I stuck my head into my mother's room, told her I was going out and had my cell phone, slipped on some boots and left the apartment. Once out of the building, I turned right, heading for the park.

I came to the abandoned park I'd spent multiple evenings at in the past week, trying to get away from Chad and Josie. I made my way to the swings and sat down, propping up my guitar and strumming quietly.

Chad's POV

I noticed Sonny's distressed face when she opened the door. I had intended to ask her what the matter was, but soon Josie had came and captivated my lips. I'd glanced up as she left the apartment, but I couldn't ask where she was headed, Josie was yet again distracting my mind. So I just let her go and focused myself on the beautiful girl next to me instead of the one leaving through the front door.

The evening passed like every time I was over at the Munroe apartment. Josie and I would sit on the couch, sometimes speaking a word or two, but mostly cuddle or kiss. We weren't much of a conversation couple. Definitely more physical.

At nine o'clock I said my goodbyes to Josie, telling her I needed to go over a couple scenes at home. She gave me a smile and kissed me before closing the door behind me. I got into my car, not intending to go home. I hadn't really needed to leave, but over the week I'd spent with Josie I'd noticed it was difficult to spend too much time with her.

Instead, I drove aimlessly around, letting my mind wander. I drove for about ten minutes before coming upon a deserted park. Deserted, that is, but for one familiar looking silhouette sitting alone on the swings. I smiled, seeing Sonny, and parked my car.

I jumped out and walked towards the swing set. Sonny was facing me, but upon coming closer I noticed her eyes were closed. She swayed on the swing, strumming the chords to Taylor Swift's _You Belong With Me,_ whispering the lyrics faintly. I smiled at the sight and sat on the swing next to her.

She broke out of her trance, looking startled and turned to see who'd sat next to her. Seeing me, her chocolate brown eyes clouded over. _What was with her?_

Sonny's POV

I opened my eyes to see Chad sitting next to me. My peaceful attitude faded and I instantly felt bad, knowing the truth about Josie.

"Hey," he said quietly, looking at me with those deep eyes I mentioned. I glanced away, feeling sheepish. I felt like he was staring into my soul, reading the text like I had.

"Hey," I responded, still not looking at him.

There was a silence. I could feel his gaze on my face, but I refused to look him in the eyes.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. I knew I was doing a terrible job at acting normal back at the apartment, and I'd given the whole ordeal up now. I propped my guitar against the pole of the swing set and turned to Chad.

"I'm..." I struggled for a bit, deciding whether or not to tell the truth. At the last second, I chickened out. "I was just wondering what you saw in Josie," I finished, giving him a little fake smile.

"Oh," Chad looked a bit surprised, and a teeny bit like he didn't believe me. "Oh. Well, she loves me," he smirked.

"Yeah. I'm sure she does," I mumbled sarcastically more to myself than Chad. "But that's not what I asked. I asked why you liked her. Unless, you only like her because she loves you," I realized that this was extremely possible, knowing Chad.

He paused for a second. Then the smirk dropped. "I don't know. She's absolutely stunning... and... easy, I guess," he glanced upward through his bangs to check my reaction.

I gaped. "She's _easy? _Who dates a girl because they're 'easy'? That's just terrible! That's such a jerky thing to do! God, Chad! Why do any girls _like _you?!" I practically yelled. Sure, Josie was kind of using him, and maybe she was being a jerk too. But I thought Chad would have a bit more sense than that.

"Look, Sonny. That's what Hollywood dating _is_. You date a hot girl, get good press, adopt some stupid fan name like Chosie or Jad or whatever for dumb fangirls to go nuts over, and then dump them a little while later. _It's all for the fame_. You've gotta accept that," Chad told me angrily.

"You know, sometimes dating isn't just for fame! Sometimes people actually _care_ about each other. I guess you wouldn't know that though, huh? You're just Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper who doesn't care about anyone except his own lousy self! I bet you've never even _felt _love or compassion or caring!" I stood up off the swing. I expected Chad to stand up as well and shout back, but he just sat there, looking at the ground. His face was contorted into... sorrow? Sadness? It wasn't an expression I'd ever imagine seeing on him. I sunk back into the swing, trying desperately to figure out what I'd said to change his mood so suddenly. "Chad? You okay?" I asked, my voice lowered again, in control of my temper.

He glanced up at me. It seemed for a second he'd forgotten I was there. Then the expression was gone, replaced by a smirk. "CDC doesn't do love. He does fame."

I couldn't get the image out of my mind, his eyes downward, looking sadder than anyone I'd ever seen. "Chad... what's wrong?"

The smirk stayed for less than a second before dropping again. "Y'know," Chad began. He seemed unsure of what he was saying. He took a long breath. "Y'know how you said I'd never felt love or compassion or caring or anything? I have. I've felt it more than almost anyone else my age, and probably more than people older than me. She meant the world to me, Sonny. She's gone."

I tried to make sense of what he'd said. It all came very fast, not to mention he hadn't made a ton of logical sense anyway. "What do you mean, she's gone? Who's gone?"

"Veronica. She was a guest star on _Mackenzie Falls _two seasons ago. She played Carla, the girl who Mackenzie loved for about two scenes and then stabbed him in the back?" I kind of remembered her. Back in Wisconsin my friends and I would always get together to watch _Mackenzie Falls_. "While we were shooting the episode she was on, we ended up hanging out, and eventually dated. After the episode was aired and her character had left The Falls for good, we kept in touch and continued dating. We went out for a year and a half, Sonny. I'd never loved anyone, not even _myself_" normally, I would've doubted that statement, but Chad seemed really serious about this girl, "as much as I loved Veronica. She soon got word that her family wanted her to fly out to Florida for a little family reunion. She accepted, of course. She'd been living in Hollywood for years and was feeling homesick. The plane that she was in crashed. Seven people died in the crash. Including my Veronica," I sat in stunned silence. It was dark, but I swear I saw a little glint of a tear roll down Chad's cheek. It was almost dreamlike. Since when did Chad—since when _could_ Chad care about anyone?

"As for Josie, and the girls I've dated since Veronica, I guess I date them for the fame alone because I'm... I don't know.... scared of falling for a girl again. Afraid that I'll lose her, just like I lost Veronica."

I swear to God I feel like I'm on an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_. Why was my life suddenly a soap opera? Girlfriends dying in plane crashes? Cheating, lying, crying? I couldn't help it. I moved my swing so that I was closer to Chad's and gave him a little hug. He was almost trembling. If I wasn't so darned confused and sad, I would've thought it was cute. I heard Chad mumble a little "thanks". I nodded and we sat there in silence, our swings tucked together, my legs pushing to ignore the laws of gravity that were forcing our swings apart.

** A/N: Yeah I know. Total soap opera there at the end. And the last sentence? Cheesy metaphor. I got it. But still, soap operas can be cute, right? This was also a longer chapter as a thank you for the reviews and an apology for the wait you may have (unless I manage to post tomorrow.. I doubt it. But it's possible)! I know this ended on a bit of a cliffhanger type ending, but it's all in good fun (Well, fun for me XD). Anyhoo, that little review button looks awfully lonely without someone pressing it... (nudge nudge, wink wink).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm home. And I'm currently in relief because my laptop was acting very messed up and full of viruses. But it's alive, and so thank god for that. Seriously, I'm so happy right now. **

**So.. reviewers, you make my day. Thank you so much for reviewing :) I believe that's all... I _should_ be posting new chapters pretty consistently now that I'm home, but it depends on my homework. **

**Lets move on from boring subjects, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I currently own a jerky character and a screwed up laptop. Joy to the world. Oh, and this story is also mine XD**

Sonny's POV

I'm not completely sure how long Chad and I sat there on the swings, both immersed in our own thoughts. He was probably remembering Veronica, his lost girlfriend. I sat there, staring at a flickering street lamp, trying desperately to find a gentle and safe way to break the news to Chad that Josie was dating James Conroy as well.

So far, I couldn't think of a way.

Every so often, I'd glance at Chad or he'd look at me. I could feel him looking at me sometimes, his gaze upon my face, but I stared resolutely away. I wasn't sure what I'd see on his face, the sweet side I loved or his cocky stuck up side. Part of me was just frightened of losing myself in his eyes. I needed my senses to tell him about Josie.

"Um, Chad?" I began, a terrible start. _Never start with 'um'! _I told myself, already regretting breaking our long silence.

"Yeah?" His voice was rough, either with emotion or just not speaking for awhile, I couldn't tell. I'm not sure if I wanted to know.

"It's about Josie," I told him. I knew I was going about this all the wrong way. It sounded stupid to myself. I wish I could know what Chad was thinking.

"Okay, shoot."

"Um..." I felt weak. It shouldn't be this difficult. All I had to do was tell the guy his girlfriend was a jerk and move on. He'd either not care or break her heart. Problem solved. Why should I care if Chad already had a lot on his plate tonight? He deserved to know... right?"

"Sonny, just spit it out," He sounded exhausted. It didn't help my indecisive guiltiness.

"She's cheating on you with James Conroy!" I finally said. There was a long silence. I was still scared to look at Chad, but after half a minute I turned. His face looked almost bemused.

"That's all, Sonny? That's the big thing you needed to tell me about Josie?" I swear he sounded like he was about to laugh. I couldn't believe it. What was going on?

"Uh, yes?" I felt stupid again, but I was too confused to choose my words with care.

Now Chad actually did start laughing a bit.

"What? What's funny about the girl you're dating _cheating_ on you?" I exclaimed.

Chad's POV

"What? What's funny about the girl you're dating _cheating _on you?" Sonny exclaimed.

With some difficulty, I sobered up. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just funny because I thought it would be more serious than that, Munroe," I was still laughing a bit. "Besides, I was planning on dumping her pretty soon anyway," _Total lie,_ I told myself. _You weren't going to, and you know it. You enjoyed the safety that Josie provided. Who's gonna save you now, huh? _I tried to shut off that dumb internal voice. _I don't need saving, dimwit! I'm fine on my own. You hear me? Fine! I don't need anyone. I'm CDC for God's sake! _

Sonny looked concerned. I guess my face had shown a bit of my little battle. I gave her a smile and she smiled back, her entire face lighting up. Her eyes sparkled and her smile broadened. She looked so... adorable. Cute, even. All my thoughts of being alone and not needing anyone just blew away with that smile. _Stupid cute_ my internal voice pouted. Some side of me, the sappy, cute, romantic side (I can assure you, this side is very, _very _small. All the romances of CDC are purely instinctual) was rejoicing and doing a little happy dance to the song my heart seemed to be singing. The smartest bit of my brain just felt embarrassed. _It's a smile. Calm down_.

I finally ignored my warring brain and body and noticed Sonny was no longer smiling. She just looked confused again. I snapped out of it and turned to her. "But thanks for the warning about Josie. She deserves someone like James Conroy, anyway."

Sonny gave a little nod. Then she stood up off the swing, grabbed her guitar, and started walking back towards the sidewalk, the opposite direction from my car. I jumped up and chased after, not wanting that smile to leave.

I caught up with her easily. She turned and raised her eyebrows. I knew she was trying to move on. She'd done her part, warned me about Josie, made sure I knew what was going on. Now it was her time to leave. That's what she thought. I wanted her to stay. To always stay.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride home," I pointed across the field to where I'd parked.

"Chad, my apartment is about two blocks away," Sonny said, her expression bemused.

I made up my mind in a split second. "Yeah, but I'm going there too. I need to break the news to Josie that she's now only got one boyfriend," I wasn't sure how I planned to drop Josie. All I knew was that it would make Sonny happier than she already was and it would keep her from leaving just yet.

To my relief, she nodded. I smiled back and grabbed her hand, walking her across the field, our hands linked. She didn't let go, but merely skipped a bit to catch up with me and lightly put her head on my shoulder as we crossed to the park.

I opened the door to the passenger's seat and Sonny dropped in. I got in myself and started the engine, glancing sideways and seeing her look out the window. She'd placed her guitar on her lap and was now looking out the window, her face serene. There was one bit of hair covering her eyes and I felt the need to brush it away. Instead, I placed my hands on the wheel and drove towards the apartment, fully resolved to break it off with Josie.

I liked Sonny now. I knew that. That was the conclusion that my emotional war had come to, much to a disgruntled losing side. The romantic side had triumphed, and I could honestly say that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, liked Allison Sonny Munroe. And it felt great.

I grinned as Sonny looked over at me, wondering again what I was thinking. I ignored her questioning look and instead drove, smiling secretly to myself.

**A/N: Phew. That was an interesting chapter to write, I must say. I didn't really know what was going to happen about halfway through where I got my mind straight. The whole "Chad internal battle to the max" thing was a bit strange, I'll admit, but it was pretty fun to write. I'm sorry it was short, but I'm about to fall asleep right now. Yawn.**

** So... review and stuff. I'm so sleepy... but I'll be having sweet dreams of getting reviews :) Pwease? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ugh, sorry this is a bit late. I've been busy and sick, but luckily I got to stay home from school today due to said sickness, so I've had time to write. :) Thanks to all the reviewers, I love you guys. And, without further ado, the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm blowing my nose, my voice is nothing but a little croak, and I'm sore all over. I'm pretty sure the owner of SWAC wouldn't be this pitiful. (sighs)**

Sonny's POV

Despite my lack of sleep (Josie had kept me up a majority of the night with her wailing and crying), I practically skipped into the studios the next day. Chad had broken it off with Josie (telling her that it just wasn't working out. He hadn't mentioned James. We'd thought it best she never knew I'd snooped on her phone), stayed on friendly terms with me, and I finally felt like I could better understand the mystery that was Chad Dylan Cooper.

In short, all was well.

Or at least it was for _me._

Josie was a different story. She'd woken up and spent about an hour and fifteen minutes in the shower, singing brokenly to whatever love songs came on the radio. At the mere mention of Chad's name, (my mother did the deed. She mentioned to me that Chad had called after I'd fallen asleep. I had yet to get a chance to ask why he'd called) Josie had burst into tears. It took my mom ten minutes to coax her out of my bedroom. Josie then proceeded to blow her nose noisily, wash her face, and begin

actually getting ready to go to work.

By the time we'd finally gotten to the studios, we were both late. Josie had cleaned up and applied makeup, disguising her rough morning. We'd bumped into Chad as we entered the building and she simply huffed and strutted past him, probably to prove to Chad she was _so _over him, leaving the two of us to exchange greetings before I excused myself and ran to rehearsal.

Marshall began reprimanding me for my lateness but stopped as he noticed my good mood. Instead, Marshall gave me a smile and told the cast to start from the beginning.

The rehearsal went great, the cast was practically glowing. Nico, Grady, and Zora were all pleased to see me back to my normal self, and Tawni was doing her best not to pester me with questions about my mood change.

After rehearsal, Tawni and I made our way back to the dressing room to change out of the squirrel costumes we were dressed in. It was the latest sketch Nico, Grady, and Zora had come up with: squirrels fighting over some acorns.

"So..." Tawni began, nudging me as we walked.

"So, what?" I said innocently, smiling secretly.

"So what happened? Why were you late? Why wasn't Chad texting Josie all morning? Why are you all bubbly again? Why--"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "They broke up! Chad and Josie _broke up!_" I screeched. Tawni shrieked girlishly and did what looked like a little jig.

"Ha! No more top of the studios, eh, Josie? No more Ms. Beautiful! I'm the pretty one! I'm the one that's the object of attention!" Tawni gloated. I opened the door as Tawni turned and gave me a little high five. She skipped in front of me, plopping into her vanity chair, her squirrel tail protruding off the back of the chair awkwardly. Tawni sat at the mirror, primping her hair and smiling.

I grinned at the over-joyed diva before turning to my own table. There was a familiar bunch of flowers on my vanity, all red roses with a single white rose standing alone in the center of the glass vase. I ran over, remembering the similar bouquet I'd gotten from Chad.

There was a little note tied to the white rose, just like before. I gently untied the note and opened it.

"Hey Sonny. Thanks for listening and understanding yesterday. Can we talk? Text me, Chad," I whispered to myself, reading the note.

"Huh?" Tawni turned from her mirror and looked over.

I glanced up, startled she'd heard me or cared I was speaking. I gave her the note and pulled out my cow phone. Selecting "New message", I typed _Hey Chad. I got the flowers, thanks :) What do you want to talk about?_ I clicked "Send" and turned back to Tawni. She finished reading the note and handed it back to me, her face breaking out into a huge grin.

"Well, now it's _obvious _that he likes you," Tawni told me. I glanced towards the door to the dressing room. Chad had an uncanny way of appearing during conversations he wasn't supposed to hear. Once I was sure there was no blonde-haired figure leaning against the door frame, I looked back at Tawni.

"What? No, Tawni--"

"Oh, come _on_ Sonny. It's obvious he does. And you," she sent me a dazzling, toothy grin, "like him right back," she leaned back in her chair, obviously pleased.

"Tawni, that's insane. Even if I did like him, and I'm not saying I do, there is no way that he likes me. That's crazy," I told her, not believing myself. I _didn't_ like Chad.... right?

Tawni shook her head at me, looking like a scolding mother, "Tsk tsk, Sonny. Hasn't anyone ever told you denial is the lowest form of comedy?"

I stumbled for a second, "Wha-Tawni that's sarcasm. _Sarcasm_ is the lowest form of _wit_. And what did that have to do with Chad and me?"

"What about me?" There he was, standing in the door frame, his hands casually in his pockets. I _told _you he always showed up at the wrong time! "You've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"What was that, Sonny?" Tawni asked, glancing between the two of us, her face excited. I glared at her before looking at Chad.

"What do you want?" Maybe that was a bit rude. Whatever, Tawni was getting on my nerves. There was _nothing _between Chad and me. Sure, _maybe_ I thought he had perfect, shiny hair. And _maybe _I thought his luminous eyes were like pools of water, deep and never-ending. And _maybe _I'd secretly enjoyed our fake flirting while I was making James Conroy jealous. But that meant nothing. There was no possible way I liked Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I got your text, Sonny. You wanna talk?" Chad looked almost... nervous. I gave a little nod and stood up. My squirrel tail knocked over a bottle of perfume from my vanity.

"Give me... two seconds," I told him, blushing furiously. _Blushing?_ _Why on Earth was I blushing around Chad?_ I grabbed my bag and hurried into the changing closet before I could make a bigger fool out of myself.

From inside the veiled changing area, I heard Tawni say, "So, Chad. Can I talk to you in the hall for a second?" I listened as they left the dressing room. _Oh, crap_, I thought. I could shoot Tawni.

I changed as quick as possible (not very quickly, I must say. Getting out of a squirrel costume is harder then it may seem) and burst out of the closet. Tawni and Chad both turned to me, startled. They had finished their little chat and had re-entered the dressing room.

"Uh, you wanna talk now, Chad?" I asked, feeling kind of silly.

He snickered at the squirrel costume in my hand. I dropped it hastily. Chad laughed at me and nodded, leading me past Tawni and out of the dressing room. Tawni gave me a knowing grin. I rolled my eyes and followed Chad.

We exited the room and began wandering aimlessly through the hallways, neither of us saying anything. Until...

"A squirrel sketch? Really, Sonny? _Really?_" Chad asked, smirking again.

I stopped and glared at him. "That's what you wanted to talk about? You dragged me out here to insult my show? Really, Chad? _Really_?" I mocked, crossing my arms.

"I, uh..." my gaze softened. Chad looked pretty pitiful when he stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"I know that I just broke up with Josie and all but," He paused. I sighed. _So this was about Josie, huh? Or maybe about Veronica? I guess he was having a hard time. Maybe he's just confused. I knew Tawni was wrong. I knew there was no way that--_ "Do you want to go out with me?" _What? What did he just say? Oh crap, I'd better focus more. My brain is getting too caught up in—why is Chad looking at me like that? Almost expectantly? Hopefully? What did he say?_

"Um, sorry what did you say?" I felt stupid.

Chad's face fell dramatically. _Why does he look sad? What did I do?_ "I said.. um.. doyouwanttogooutwithme?" I stared again, my brain still not processing what had happened.

"What?" I felt even dumber. _God, what was with me today? Maybe that squirrel costume had-_

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" Chad almost yelled. _...What? What just... did Chad just ask me out? Ohmygod, Chad Dylan Cooper just asked me out! Chad Dylan freaking Cooper asked me out! _

"But," I searched for the right words. _All you have to do is say yes, Sonny!_ And yet... "What about our casts? Won't they hate it?"

"I talked to Tawni about that. She says she'll talk it over with your cast, and I'll make sure my cast doesn't mind. They practically worship me," he popped his collar before seeing the look on my face. "I'm kidding, Sonny. It'll be fine," he seemed to realize he was missing one teensy little detail. "That is... if you say yes?"

I nodded, feeling like it was a dream. Chad's face broke out in relief and he grinned wildly. I smiled along, just looking at his happy face made me want to laugh.

"Will the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ please report to Stage Two for filming? The cast of _Mackenzie Falls _to Stage Two for filming," announced a voice over the studio loudspeaker.

Chad gave me another full smile. "That's my cue, then. I'll see you later, Munroe."

I grinned right back at my new boyfriend, "See you, Cooper."

He gave a little laugh and quickly kissed my cheek before walking away down the hall. I stared after him, smiling.

Finally, I turned back and walked to my dressing room where I was sure Tawni would be waiting excitedly.

_There are two things Tawni Hart loves. Her being right, and me being not right. _I reflected, smiling and recalling Tawni's words after James had dumped me. _But right now, I'm pretty fond of those myself. _

**A/N: Ah, there's nothing better on a sick and miserable day than some good ol' Channy fluff. Sorry to all the readers that love drama, this chapter lacked it. But it did have Channy _finally_ happening, which in my opinion totally makes up for it. Anyhow, time for my favorite part of an author's note... begging you to review! The reviews kind of drooped last week, so if you all could keep reviewing that would be awesome! I don't care if it's just to say hi and obsess over Channy, I love doing that too :) And enough of this long author's note. Congrats to everyone who read the entire thing. Your prize is to click the review button. And even if you _didn't_ read the entire thing, your consolation prize is to click the review button. So do it. Now. Chad Dylan Cooper wants you to (Oh, snap. How are you going to say no to CDC?)**

**Wow. Long note. I'm done. Bye!**

**P.S. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oof. Goodness it's been awhile since I've written, I've had lots of projects and homework and I just didn't have much inspiration. But here I am. So here's the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: *insert witty and creative sentence about me not owning Sonny With a Chance here***

Sonny's POV

When Tawni and I walked into the cafeteria after my encounter with Chad, it was empty.

"Tawni! You kept me talking for such a long time we missed lunch!" I exclaimed, looking around the deserted tables. Tawni had questioned me for almost an hour about the conversation Chad and I had. She'd made me go over everything we'd said to each other bit by bit and analyze it. According to her, Chad was giving me subtle hints that he was actually a vampire. I told her she'd been watching the new Tridark movie too much. She blew me off and asked if I was positive his eyes were blue and not red.

"They serve food all the _time_, silly!" Tawni was in an over-happy mood. It was a little weird, to tell the truth. "Unless you were hoping _someone_ would be here?" She winked at me. I felt the color rise to my cheeks.

"Nope. Just... feeling hungry that's all. What's for lunch?" I said quickly.

Tawni grinned at me. "Looks like you didn't miss him after all."

I spun around to face the door. The _Mackenzie Falls _cast was making their grand entrance. They stopped the drama when they noticed it was only Tawni, me, and the cafeteria lady. I smiled as Chad caught my eye. He smiled back, his eyes glinting.

Tawni nudged me and I gave her a halfhearted glare. I couldn't stop grinning as Chad walked up to me. Tawni coughed and went to go get food.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greeted me, giving me a little head nod.

I looked up at him. Even in heels, he was still a bit taller than me. "Hey Chad."

"You wanna get some lunch?" he gestured to the food line that was quick;y forming.

I nodded silently. Chad's cocky grin became plastered on his face. "Aw, is Sonny a little starstruck?" he cooed, noting my silence.

I whacked his shoulder. Chad just laughed at me and grabbed my hand, towing me towards the lunch line of _Mackenzie Falls_ cast and crew members. He started pulling me towards the front of the line. I resisted in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to the front of the line. What does it look like I'm doing?" We sounded like we were starting another pointless bickering session. Believe it or not, but these random little arguments were actually pretty fun.

"Chad, you can't just cut everyone! They'll get mad!" Okay, so maybe I didn't want to be embarrassed by having the entire _Mackenzie Falls_ know me as a line-cutter. Sue me.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Chad began. I could sense one of those 'I'm right about this, and here's why' speeches coming on. I was not disappointed. "I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_. These people practically _beg_ me to cut. I'm their king," I was painfully reminded of the time my cast had thought of the _Mackenzie Falls_ people as kings and queens because of their elegant set and cafeteria table. Resolved, I refused to let Chad cut in line. He sighed obviously.

"Fine, Sonny," Chad pouted, trying the puppy dog face. I looked away quickly. "But only because it's you."

_Aw! Sweet Chad!_ He gave me a prize-winning grin. I smiled back and leaned in. Our faces were inches away. I could feel Chad's breath on my face... his eyes closed...

"Well. What do you know?" a voice interrupted us. I opened my eyes hurriedly, feeling embarrassed, only to see Josie standing beside me. I glanced at Chad to see him blushing. Chad was _blushing_. This day just kept getting weirder.

"Oh, um, hi Josie," I said brightly, smiling at her. She glared at me and my grin faltered.

"I see why you broke it off with me, Chad. You needed to smack lips with some boy-stealing Random!" Josie used the term in a disgusted and offensive tone, the way all _Mackenzie Falls_ members do... except Chad, I guess.

Chad wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I couldn't really imagine Chad protecting me from much, I feel like his hair would get messed up and he'd have to fix it. But it was a nice gesture anyway.

"Josie, that's not true and you know it. Our relationship was only based on you wanting the Hollywood Heartthrob and me wanting some press," Josie opened her mouth, to say something. "Don't deny it. But, unlike you, I actually care about Sonny."

Another sweet comment (well, sort of)! It looked like he really had changed.

"How can you care about _her?_" My cousin spat. I winced. "She's just a good for nothing cow girl from Wisconsin! All she knows about is farming and cheese, not about fame or publicity."

That was it. That was the moment it snapped. I don't know, maybe something that Josie said really struck a chord. Maybe I was just a farm girl that had too big of a dream. Feeling tears coming to my eyes, I slipped my hand out of Chad's grasp and hurried out of the cafeteria, leaving Chad's concerned face and Josie's satisfied one.

I think I sat for thirty seconds in my dressing room before Chad burst in the room, panting. A few tears rolled down my face and I wiped them away hurriedly. Chad rushed to my seat on Tawni's couch.

"I—just ran—around the studios—trying to find you," Chad breathed heavily. He took a huge breathe and let it out. "What's wrong?"

I gave a little sniff and Chad automatically handing me a tissue from Tawni's vanity. I smiled and blew my nose. "I don't know. I guess Josie just got to me."

"I'll say," Chad muttered. Seeing his little comments weren't helping, he sighed. "Look Sonny, just ignore her. She's not worth it."

_Is she not worth it, or am I?_ I felt like saying, but I pushed that idea away. Of course she wasn't worth it. She just played with guys like toys. I smiled a bit at Chad and he gave me a hug. I sniffed again and went to my vanity to fix my makeup. Chad stood idly by until I was finished. Then he gave me a caring, sweet smile and held out his hand. I took it gladly and left the dressing room, feeling hungry enough to ignore Josie and go get lunch.

For the most part, lunch went fine. Josie sent me a couple smug smiles until she realized I wasn't crying anymore. Then she returned to glaring. Halfway through lunch, James Conroy waltzed in the cafeteria door and gave Josie a big kiss on the mouth. I'm pretty sure she invited him to come only to rub it in Chad's face, but I didn't say anything.

After eating some steak Chad had gotten for me from the lunch lady, we sat in silence. It wasn't the awkward 'Why isn't anyone talking?' silence, more of a comfortable, friendly silence. We didn't have much to say to one another, but that was okay. Instead Chad just held my hand as the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast and crew trickled out of the cafeteria, leaving us sitting at a table alone in the room.

After a bit, I stood up and stretched my legs. "I should probably get ready for rehearsal," I told Chad. He nodded and stood up.

Without a word, he opened his arms and I accepted his embrace gratefully. I hugged him tightly before letting go and turning to the door.

"Sonny?" Chad called when I was about to turn into the hallway. I swung around to face him.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight?" I realized he was talking about a date. My face lit up and I suddenly couldn't force myself to stop smiling.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I'd like that."

"Cool. See you then," Chad told me, clicking his tongue and making his fingers into guns. I could never understand why he did this trademark move, but I had to admit it seemed like a very Chad thing to do. I turned around and left the cafeteria, already deciding what to wear tonight.

**A/N: Okay, you guys are going to kill me for this. I'm not going to show the date. Sorry! It's difficult to come up with idle conversation for Sonny and Chad to have, and I'd really like to move on from it. So, you can all use your imagination on what happened... EXCEPT, that they don't kiss on the date. I repeat, they DON'T kiss. I will indeed write their first kiss, don't worry. **

**To BunnyandChannylove, your idea about Josie not actually cheating with James is good! I liked it, but I've already planned out the next chapters. So, I'm just going to keep Josie mean. But I like how you think. That would have been an interesting twist. **

**To every other reviewer: I love you! You're kindness means the world to me, and I'm sorry I can't personally thank every one of you! But thank you. :)**

**To everyone who is currently reading... this... word... : Review! Press that little button and review your hearts out! Have fun!**

**No promises to when the next chapter will be out, but I think my author's notes are getting longer every chapter. This one is almost two hundred words. Now, more that I've written this sentence. Okay, whatever. Review, and stay tuned for a new chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh wow. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? Sorry. I was low on time and inspiration. Luckily, school ends in about a week for me and so I'll have more free time. I hope. **

** If you haven't already, go check out my newest one-shot, "Dreaming of Madge". I'm contemplating making it a multi-chapter or not, so tell me what you think. If I did, this would be my first priority, and it would really be a series of one-shots centering around the twins Sonny is pregnant with in "Dreaming of Madge". **

** That was off-topic. Sorry. Here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, I'd have sympathy for all the poor SWAC fans out there and release "Falling for the Falls" parts one and two early. But I don't. So don't sue me.**

Sonny's POV

Chad dropped me off at my apartment at 10:00. That was the curfew my mother had set, or else I would've been fine extending the date forever. There was something different with dating Chad instead of my past boyfriends.

Surprisingly, our date had been amazing. It wasn't the slobbery romantic type of date, which I was thankful for. I hadn't wanted to make out with Chad or anything, that made me feel like I was just another Josie. Instead, our date was sweet. Sometimes Chad would tease me and we had a couple mini arguments like we do everyday at work. Except every time we'd bicker, we'd end up laughing. It was the most relaxed date I'd ever been on. And I liked that.

As Chad pulled up to the building I had mixed feelings. I knew I wanted to kiss Chad. No doubt about that. I'd come to peace with the fact that I really liked this blonde heartthrob. I was just unsure whether to kiss him now or to wait.

I think Chad sensed my hesitancy. He gave me a little smile and said, "I don't need to kiss you. That's not what I want this to be based on, like Josie and everyone else," I grinned at the fact that Chad had completely read my mind. Then I gave a little nod.

Chad got out of car and came around to my side of the car. With a large gesture, he opened the convertible door, acting like a chauffeur. I laughed and stepped out.

Chad closed the door and turned to me. I felt again the unsure feeling. But he merely opened his arms. I sank into them, feeling warm and safe in his embrace.

Finally, without a word, we released each other. "Bye, Chad," I waved.

"See you, Sonny," Chad climbed back into his car as I walked to the door and went inside.

Contrary to what I expected, the cast was radiant about Chad and I dating. They loved how happy I was again, and the fact that they were treated to steaks at lunch by the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_, under the instruction of Chad. At lunch Chad and I had our own table, separated from the _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ tables, who still refused to sit together. Often I'd feel the gazes of Nico, Tawni, or Portlyn on me, but I ignored them and instead focused on the amazing person sitting across from me, his hand grasped with mine.

Things were better with Josie, too. Well, not better, but I was happier with her. She'd decided to give me the silent treatment. I guess she thought it was a punishment for her not to talk to me, but I considered it a favor. She completely ignored me at home and was occupied with James during lunch. James was guest starring on _Teen Gladiators_ and so he and Josie got more time together since he was working in the studio.

Chad and I had dates every other night, if not every night. We went to movies, to restaurants, and sometimes just on walks in the park. Each was sweeter than the last and I always came home with a smile. I was getting more sure about the kissing thing. We hadn't actually kissed yet. I didn't consider it a bad thing. Most other boys I'd dated had kissed me on the first date, but Chad just acted as though it was normal for a teenager couple our age not to have kissed after a week.

Two weeks after our first date, Zora decided that she wanted to do a documentary on a day in the life of Sonny Munroe. It was Zora, Nico, and Grady's latest scheme to get money. They were planning on filming a section for each of the _So Random!_ cast and then selling the finished movie to fans for a hefty price. I agreed and Zora put me through numerous interviews and followed me around everywhere with a camera.

This limited my time with Chad, constricting our relationship until we only got to really talk to each other without Zora at our dates. Our dates were getting less frequent as well. _Mackenzie Falls_ was preparing to film their season finale. This made their rehearsals run over which made Chad crabby and tired. This Zora thing was a major problem.

Zora told me after about a week of filming that she'd finished my portion. I decided to go over to the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio to celebrate.

I clicked the speed dial on my phone programed to Chad and waited as the phone rang. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sonshine," he greeted me. Sonshine was Chad's nickname for me. He'd come up with it during on of our walks through the park and been really proud of his wit. I'd just laughed at him, but I secretly liked the fact that he'd given me a nickname.

"Hey Chad. Good news. Zora's done filming. I'm free!" I exclaimed, acting as though I'd gotten out of prison. The last week had been like being in prison, having Zora constantly watching and observing me.

Chad cheered over the phone. "So you want to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Yep! Oh, and I'm coming over to the stage for a visit. Are you filming?"

"Nah, just getting my makeup done. Filming starts in thirty minutes, so you'll have to visit quickly" Chad informed me.

"Say no more!" I dramatically ended the call and giggled to myself before racing down the hall towards stage two.

I passed the "Do Not Admit" wall and flew through the doors. I waved to the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast members who were lounging around in their costumes and passed through another doorway to the make up area.

"Chad?" I yelled, searching for him. There was no answer. Suddenly, I turned and saw in a makeup mirror an image behind me. I swung around and saw Chad a few vanity tables away. But he wasn't alone. Josie was across his lap, her face pressed to his in a full-on make out session.

I vision blurred as tears rushed to my eyes. I ran away, not knowing what else to do. I heard rapid footsteps behind me.

"Sonny!" it was Chad. He was running after me. I dashed out the stage door and through the hallways, not sure where I was going.

"Sonny! Sonshine!"

At the sound of that stupid nickname, I wheeled around to see Chad skid to a stop. "Don't you _dare_ call me that," I threatened before turning and running. My last sight of Chad was him standing alone in the hallway. I ran on, getting lost in the unknown section of the studios.

I smacked into a couple people I'd only seen in the lunchroom before finally finding an empty janitor's closet. I slipped inside and sat on a bucket, staring at a mop and feeling used.

** A/N: Ouch. Bad ending. Cliche drama. Yeah, the "I see you kissing this other girl you broke up with earlier" plot is so overused. I hope the next chapter will be more original. I don't think the next chapter has been done before. **

** That's about. Review and read my other stories :) **

** (Notice how short this author's note was? I'm proud!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, my internet on my laptop is broken, so that gives me more time to write (considering I don't spend long hours giggling over cute one-shots I find on fanfiction). So here's the next chapter. I think it's more original than the last chapter. I hope it is, at least. Eh, I'm gonna stop talking and just let you read the darn thing.**

**Disclaimer: speaksis2: I own SWAC!**

** Chad: Yeah, right. You'll own SWAC when pigs fly.**

** speaksis2: -smiles cleverly-**

** Chad: And no, dropping a pig in a blanket onto a trampoline doesn't count**

** speaksis2: -frowns and gives pig back to Nico and Grady. Sighs- I guess I don't own SWAC... **

Chad's POV

_I know in movies and stuff whenever something like this happens, the guy always runs after the girl but she just pushes him away and cries harder. Then he has to give up and the sad part of the romance movie begins. But isn't it possible Sonny would just listen? I mean, not every girl can refuse to listen to the guy's side of the story. It would save them a lot of time, considering the fight is usually over a misunderstanding. That's what this was. A misunderstanding. I _hadn't_ kissed Josie. She had kissed me. That's all I needed to tell Sonny. She'd listen. Of course she'd listen._

Even as I thought those words of comfort, I knew I was just lying to myself. Sonny wouldn't listen. The only times she had listened, I'd actually been lying and she'd felt betrayed, causing her to stop trusting me. She had terrible judgment on when to believe me and when to assume I was lying.

Regardless of the inevitable failure I was about to face, I plunged headlong through the hallways, looking for Sonny. I ran for about ten minutes before deciding on checking out her dressing room.

I practically whammed into the door because I was running too fast. Once I'd steadied myself, I lifted a fist and pounded on the door. There was no answer. I swore and changed tactics.

"Sonny? Sonny, please come out!" I yelled desperately at the door. Again, no answer. I yelled a bit more before coming to the conclusion that Sonny wasn't in her dressing room. _Great._

I helplessly sunk to the ground against the door. Staring at a little splotch across from me, I sat.

_It really wasn't my fault_, I told myself_. I'd just been sitting at makeup, waiting. I'd even asked not to have Josie do my makeup, because I'd worried it would be awkward. Instead Marie was doing my makeup. She stepped out for a second and Josie had "casually" passed through. That's when Sonny had called. I'd told Sonny to come right over, and then hung up. Josie had chatted with me for a little, and then we heard Sonny enter the stage door and call my name. Josie had thrown herself onto my lap and begun the kiss_.

_It was all staged_, I realized. _Josie had planned it all, whether to get me back or to hurt Sonny, I don't know. _

"Chad?" It was Tawni's voice. I tore my gaze from the spot on the wall and looked up. Tawni and Sonny stood over me. I stood up and looked at them. Sonny's makeup and hair looked fine but her eyes were red. She was looking anywhere but at me. Tawni just glared. "What are you doing outside our dressing room?"

"I need to talk to Sonny," I told Tawni, but watching Sonny's reaction carefully. I saw a couple tears spring to her eyes and felt the need to hold her.

"She doesn't want to talk to you, idiot," Tawni shot back, grabbing Sonny's arm and tugging her into the room. Sonny looked more like she just wanted to sit down and cry.

Tawni gave me another glare and shut the door. I heard a couple broken sobs and Tawni softly speaking. I thought I heard "jerk", "doesn't matter," and "dump him," from Tawni's quiet speech.

I kind of felt like dumping myself.

I knew it was stupid, even talking to Josie in the first place. But I'd thought she was over it. After all, she'd had about two weeks to calm down. And she had James, after all. Although I already knew James was no match for CDC's looks, charm, or hair.

Even complementing myself didn't help much. I walked slowly away from the dressing room door, feeling depressed.

"Chad?" Another voice said my name. I looked up and saw the little random, Zora. Sonny had helped me learn all the randoms' names since I'd been spending more time in the Prophouse lately than in the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio. "Are you okay?"

I gave Zora a little grin and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

The young girl raised one eyebrow so that it was hidden by her outrageous hair. "You don't look okay," she informed me.

I almost rolled my eyes. Then I decided not to spoil the nice moment. That's what Sonny always said. She liked to say that we were "having a moment" and I usually ruined them. "Yeah, I guess not. Sonny's kind of mad at me."

"Oh, is that why she was crying earlier?" How did she know that? How did she know Sonny was crying but I'd ran around the entire studios and not seen her? The girl saw my puzzlement and filled me in. "I saw her in the supply closet from the vents."

The supply closets. I hadn't checked the closets. Duh. "Yeah, well anyway Sonny's not too happy with me," That sentence sounded weird to me. Sonny not being happy? The new Sonny, the Sonny that was my _girlfriend,_ being mad at me? Drama was so messy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The girl offered, smiling at me. It wasn't one of her crazed, slightly frightening smiles. It was a helpful little toothy smile. Talking to someone about it actually sounded okay. And so I did.

Sonny's POV

I think Tawni got tired of my bawling after the third tissue box I finished. I don't really know why I was crying that much. I mean, yeah. I liked Chad. I _really _liked Chad. Maybe I loved him. I don't know. Whatever the reason, it wasn't like me to cry so much.

After Tawni left (excusing herself saying that "Marshall, Nico, and Grady needed some assistance cleaning the, uh, gutters"), I calmed myself down and started pacing up and down, talking to myself. That's what I do when I'm distressed. I just talk to myself. Sometimes I talk to myself about talking to myself. It just helps me sort my thoughts.

I paced back and forth, creating a path for myself which I followed over and over. Just mumbling to myself, sometimes giggling at some joke I'd crack, or letting a few last tears fall when I thought of Chad. I'm sure I would have looked crazier than Zora had anyone been watching.

Finally, after pacing for nearly an hour as Tawni "cleaned the gutters" (like Tawni would ever do anything that could spoil her hair or clothes), I came to a conclusion. I decided that I wasn't merely upset over the fact that Chad had kissed Josie, it was just that he was so darn inconsistent. He'd always been that way, almost bipolar. One minute he'd be sweet, the next moment he'd be bickering with me. Or he'd be egotistically complementing himself and then tell me "we should hang out". I guess the constant mood swings had gone to a whole new level with this Josie thing, and it had pushed me over the top.

With that in mind, I resolutely picked up every last tissue, took a shower, blow dried my hair and curled it, reapplied my makeup for about the third time, and was calmly reading _Tween Weekly_ when Tawni reentered the dressing room, holding two boxes of Kleenex and looking ready. She gaped as I looked innocently up at her.

"Hey Tawn," I was enjoying her face as she gazed around the room, free of tissues.

"He—hey," she stumbled back out of the room with the Kleenex. I laughed and hopped up, ready for a fro-yo. I was by no means over Chad. Hearing his name still made me close to tears, and I was pretty annoyed at him. But I was more at peace with the whole affair.

The minute I stepped out of the dressing room, I was pulled to the side. I raised my arm, ready to slap Chad, but lowered it when I saw it wasn't Chad grasping my arm, but Zora.

"Zora?" I asked, incredulous.

"Hey Sonny. I heard about you and Chad-"

"Who told you? I'm so going to clobber Tawni when I next see her..." Zora waited patiently while I ranted about Tawni's big mouth. Finally I stopped.

"Are you done?" I nodded. "Good. Anyway, I heard about you and Chad. I think there's something you should see."

Confused, I followed Zora down the hallway. She turned a corner and quickly pushed me into a janitor's closet, shutting the door behind her. Then she grabbed a flashlight sitting on a couple boxes and moved a stool over to the wall. She jumped on the stool and scaled the wall into a little square hole in the wall. Zora moved around a bit before poking her head out. "Well, come on!"

I slipped off my boots and climbed onto the stool, looking halfheartedly at the wall. Then, heaving a sigh, I struggled to climb into the hole. Eventually, I clumsily flopped in. Zora was in front of me, on her stomach.

"Come on," she instructed me. She army crawled away through the vents. I had no clue it was so difficult to get around in there. But I followed her, making a lot of noise and hurting my knees and elbows. I'm sure Zora heard more profanity in those fifteen minutes than in her entire life.

Finally, Zora stopped. We were at a grate in the vent. I looked out and saw the _Mackenzie Falls_ makeup area.

"Zora, what the-" I started, not wanting to be back here of all places.

She reached her little hand out of the grate and grabbed a little black electronic. Showing it to me, she explained. "This is a video camera. I posted them all over the _Mackenzie Falls_ studios to try to get some good shots of Chad for the documentary I was doing with the guys. I hadn't taken them down yet when your little incident happened this morning. I think you should watch this," Zora gave me the camera. There was a little screen. She pressed play and I watched.

Zora sped through the morning and I saw in fast motion Portlyn, Chloe, and the cast members getting their makeup done. Finally Chad sat down at the vanity and Zora resumed the normal pace. He was sitting in the chair. A young woman came over and started fussing with his hair, putting spray and gel in it. Then she told him something and hurried away. A second later, Josie came in as Chad picked up his phone. He laughed and hung up a minute later. Josie came over and started talking to him. Chad looked awkward but responded to her.

Suddenly, I saw myself enter the makeup area. I walked right past Chad. He saw me, his eyes lighting up. He suddenly started messing with his hair and tie. I heard myself yell, "Chad?". Just then, Josie jumped into Chad's lap and pressed her lips to his. The little Sonny on the screen turned and saw them. Then I saw myself dash off. Chad pushed Josie away, yelled at her for a second, and ran after me. Josie smiled and left in the opposite direction.

Zora pressed stop and watched me. I looked at her and suddenly became aware that there were more tears falling from my cheeks. She handed me a little Kleenex box that was nearly empty. I accepted it and wiped my cheeks and nose.

Zora held out a mini trash bag. I threw away the tissue but noticed a pile of used tissues already in there.

"Why are there so many tissues?" I asked, curious as to why Zora had been crying.

"Oh, that wasn't me. Chad was here about a half-hour ago."

"He—he started crying?" I asked, my eyes widened at the mound of tissues.

"Yeah. He said a cloud covered up his sunshine and then just started bawling like baby," she looked at me, smiling.

I gave her a smile back. "Thanks Zora," I said quickly before ignoring my pulsing elbows and knees and army crawling away. Finally I reached the opening, tumbled out of the vents and ignored my heeled boots, feeling barefoot would be easier to run in. I opened the door, fixing my hair with one hand and looking around, wondering where to find Chad.

I decided to start at the cafeteria and started running, a grin erupting on my face. Looks like Chad wasn't the only one who's mood and opinion could be changed quickly.

** A/N: That was a bad place to end it, wasn't it? This chapter was getting pretty lengthy, and I'm tired. This story is, sadly, coming to a close. I'm really going to miss it, especially since it's my first multi-chap. I'm not sure what I'll do next. Regardless, the next chapter will be the last. That sounds really sad. Great.**

** I hope you liked the chapter. I thought the thing where Chad and Sonny both talked to Zora was original, and the Chad crying thing was something I hadn't read before. Although it probably has been written. Heck, everything has been written. **

** Whatever, I hope you liked it. No clue when the next chapter will be up. Thanks for bearing with me :)**

** REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Yikes. It's been awhile, hasn't it? I feel pretty bad, not updating the FINAL chapter sooner. But I do have a couple excuses. Wanna hear them? Of course you don't. Oh well, I'll tell you anyway. First, school ended. Yeah, I know that means I should have plenty of time to write, but honestly I've been bustling about preparing for graduation, hanging out with friends that I won't see for the entire summer, and dreading summer school starting so much that I haven't had a heck of a lot of time. Also, I just started re-reading the Eragon series, which I'm now hooked on. So I've spent a lot of time reading. Finally, my internet in my bedroom has completely disappeared for some weird reason, and it's making me forget to update, since I'm not on facfiction every night anymore.**

** Oh _wow_ those were long excuses. But whatever. I'll save the sappy thank-yous for the bottom author's note, so here's the chapter. **

** Oh! Last note! Falling for the Falls Part One is coming soon! AHHHH!**

** Disclaimer: Hi. I'm Dakota Disney. My daddy owns Disney studios and SWAC. That was also the lamest disclaimer speaksis2 has ever, ever written. Oh, lordy. Forget this.**

** Disclaimer (Take 2): I don't own SWAC, or any of the characters or imaginary shows mentioned in the following chapter. I honestly don't own much, my parents pay for the things that really keep me alive, including this laptop which was a Christmas present. Stop rubbing it in, okay?**

**My supply of disclaimers is running low. **

__Sonny's POV

_ Oh my gosh. Chad Dylan Cooper cried over me. He _cried_! Over _me_! Why didn't I listen to him? I was just a aware that Chad Dylan Cooper is, well, Chad Dylan Cooper. He's the country's biggest heartthrob and I'm Sonny Munroe from Wisconsin. He really shouldn't like me. Honestly, most people would say he's way out of my league. And yet... he does._

__I skipped a little, not able to suppress the grin on my face. Josie was wrong, Chad liked _me_, and all I had to do now was make up with him. I ran as fast as I could, feeling glad I'd ignored my boots and chosen to sprint barefoot. On my way to the cafeteria, I checked a couple rooms, making sure Chad wasn't in them.

I didn't find him, and so I kept running to the cafeteria, giggling to myself at the sight I must be. My makeup was probably smeared, my hair and clothes a mess from first crawling through vents and then sprinting full speed, and I was barefoot.

I didn't bother jumping into a bathroom to fix my appearance. I honestly just wanted to see Chad and tell him I was sorry.

My speed increased as I came to the cafeteria. I finally got to the door and looked in, panting, to see if Chad was there.

My eyes first flashed to the _Mackenzie Falls_ table. Most of the cast was there, including Josie, but there was no blonde hair and blue eyed star of the show. I then checked the _So Random_ table, out of habit. I doubted Chad would be sitting there. Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora were sitting, calmly eating lunch. I saw Zora and frowned, aghast at how she'd gotten to the cafeteria before I had. Finally I realized she was Zora. That's what she did. Zora saw me and smiled, pointing to a table all by itself.

There was Chad, looking pretty downcast. He was eating a hamburger instead of his usual decadent meal. He absentmindedly looked up and suddenly spotted me.

The cafeteria went quiet. Well, really _So Random _went quiet, I expected Zora had told them what happened, and _Mackenzie Falls_ stopped talking, Josie smiling. I was sure they were ready for me to start crying or screaming at Chad.

He hurriedly stood up and came over to me.

"Sonny, we really need to talk. I swear I-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his softly. The cafeteria went dead silent as I linked my arms around his neck and his hands floated to my waist.

Suddenly, like the calm before the storm, the room erupted. I could hear Grady and Zora whooping, while Nico was wolf-whistling. Tawni yelled, "That's my girl!" and the random actors around the cafeteria broke into confused clapping and cheering. Even Chloe and Portlyn clapped a bit.

Chad smiled against my lips and kissed me back, lifting me up a bit off the ground. Finally we broke apart and the room grew silent again.

It was a bit unnerving, seeing the cafeteria. All eyes were on us, from Zora's dancing ones to Josie's flashing eyes. I stared her down until she looked at her plate of fish, trying to look nonchalant. I smiled at Chad and kissed him quickly on the mouth once more.

"You wanna get out of here?" Chad muttered, eying Josie and the _Mackenzie Falls_ table.

I nodded and grasped his hand. We walked steadily out the door. Behind us, I heard the cafeteria break into excited chatter, probably gossiping about the studio's new relationship. I didn't care.

"Zora told me about the tape and everything," I informed Chad after a bit. We were walking aimlessly down the hallways.

"Oh... she did?" Chad asked, sounding a bit nervous.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile. "Did you really cry?" I couldn't help but ask.

"What? No. Who told you that? CDC doesn't cry!" Chad ranted angrily. I laughed.

"I think it's cute," I told him, watching his face change.

"Oh. Well, then, maybe I did cry a little," he covered swiftly. I laughed and, after a second, Chad joined in. Finally we stopped and Chad pushed me up against a hallway wall and kissed me again.

"I missed you, sonshine," Chad mumbled into my lips. I smiled and kissed him back, holding him tightly.

**A/N: Whoa. That was a really short chapter. Jeez. But... that's all. :( That's the end, folks. Chad and Sonny are happy, and Josie left a few days later, her month long internship had ended. Oh darn. **

** So, yeah. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and made my days better. Every time I saw an email saying someone had reviewed, I pretty much squealed for a minute. So, thank you all. You guys are the best.**

** Also, everyone who favorited, thank you too. That helps spread the word, and I really appreciate it.**

** And to every single reader, thanks. Thanks for sticking with me and reading my random author's notes. Even if you just started reading a chapter ago, thank you. You're the best. **

** I love you all! Thanks for reading, review this last chapter and the story as a whole, and I'll see you all when I decide to start a new multi-chap or post a little one-shot!**

** -speaksis2**


End file.
